


You promised me, Shark

by aporia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, sharkbait30day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aporia/pseuds/aporia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuma asks Shark to teach him a few thug life things</p>
            </blockquote>





	You promised me, Shark

"Are you really sure about this?" Shark asked, somewhat already regretting what he knew could be about to happen. But there was no way he could say no to Yuuma, who was jumping and beaming at him like an overzealous kid who was about to open his first booster pack.

"You promised me, Shark. You’re not going to back down now." Yuuma complained, helping himself to Shark’s motorcycle, riding and holding it as if it was a toy.

That was right, he couldn’t just change his mind about what he had committed to do, otherwise he would have to deal with Yuuma’s brokenhearted face again, that one Shark was sure was artfully pulled off for the purpose of blackmailing him into doing what his boyfriend wanted. “You owe me for being such a pain to me all that time, even though I always said I don’t care that you’re a Barian.” Yuuma argued, followed by a “Please, Shark? I really want to learn how to do it.”

Shark knew there was probably no way around it, but still, it involved the only belonging he cared about. He cursed the day he had thought taking Yuuma to see a futuristic movie about cardgames being played while riding a goddamn bike was a great idea. The kid really couldn’t set reality apart from fantasy.

Although he succeeded in convincing Yuuma that the plan was dangerous, that it was fiction and just unlikely to actually work in real life, Yuuma still thrilled with the idea of a romantic tour in Shark’s motorcycle and a cardgame afterwards, since Shark was so intent that doing the two things at the same time would be stupid.

"You’re underage, Yuuma." Shark reasoned a last attempt to make Yuuma give up.

"But so are you." Yuuma threw his hands around him, smiling as if he thought Shark’s plea was cute. "And don’t give me the ‘Nasch’ excuse because that doesn’t count."

As much as Yuuma was deliberately annoying, there was also something strangely sweet about him. Shark couldn’t point if it was the way he seemed so enthusiastic about such a small deal, or if it was the way he struggled adorably just to put the helmet on properly. Either way, that made it difficult for Shark to just dismiss him.

Yuuma went atypically quiet as Shark explained him the details, how to change gears and how he should release the clutch slowly while at it. He soon noticed that Yuuma had a hard time keeping his balance and he couldn’t miss the chance of calling the boy clumsy.

"Do you think I will make it at all, Shark?" Yuuma asked him a while later, visibly upset. "I don’t think I’m making any progress."

"You are the most persistent, obstinate, stubborn person I’ve ever met. I won’t have you dropping out of my classes, you heard me?" He tried to make Yuuma feel better by doing what he could do best. "And in your defense, this one is really heavy. It’s pretty impressive what you are doing by starting with it." He gently tapped his motorcycle.

Yuuma gave him a wide smile. He missed Sharking talking to him that way and it made him feel cared about. He didn’t even remember to pull the motorcycle sidestand as he threw his arms around Shark.

Shark hissed when he realized what Yuuma had just done, but he wasn’t quick enough to hold the two of them in place and just like that, Yuuma fell upon him.

"Boys, the dinner is ready. You should—what the hell do you think you’re doing!"

Shark was quick to help Yuuma up, but it didn’t stop Akari from punishing him with a scolding that could only be rivaled by one of Rio’s. She had him feeling guilty for helping Yuuma try something dangerous like that, not to mention illegal.

On that day, Shark learned two valuable lessons. He would have to learn how to resist giving in and say no to his boyfriend. And he second one was that that was probably a sister thing—they were scary.


End file.
